Diablos
Summary Diablos is a large dangerous Flying Wyvern which inhabits the Monster Hunter world's desert regions. Despite being a herbivore, it's incredibly aggressive which has earned it the title of "Tyrant of the Desert". In-Game Description: A desert wyvern that takes its name from the giant horns that crown its head. Like the Monoblos, the Diablos charges its prey or strikes from underground, moving more quickly once it is angered. Their sensitive ears make them susceptible to Sonic Bombs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | 8-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly far higher Name: Diablos | HC Diablos | Gilded Diablos | Black Diablos | HC Black Diablos | Bloodbath Diablos | Varusaburosu Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies | Male | Varies | Female | Female | Varies | Unknown Age: Varies Classification: Flying Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low; Able to regenerate his horns), Absorption, Earth Manipulation (Capable of digging through the ground at high speeds, capable of smashing solid rock with its horns and tail), Enhanced Senses (Has a good sense of hearing, but poor vision), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Sound Manipulation (Capable of producing a roar more powerful than those of most other standard monsters, which can stun aggressors), Resistance to Fire and Disease Manipulation | Same as regular Diablos, except the addition of Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Stun to its foes) | Same as regular Black Diablos, except the addition of Air Manipulation (Capable of creating a windshield with its immensely powerful roar) | Same as regular Diablos, except the addition of Heat Manipulation (When in its second rage mode, its body temperature will be so high that some of its body fluids will start evaporating) and Water Manipulation (When in its second rage mode, capable of using the steam it creates for steam explosions) | Same as Regular Diablos, alongside Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Heat Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Can take down a Barroth with ease) | City Block level (Should be at least as strong as regular Diablos, due to being a female, but in heat, if not slightly stronger) | City Block level (Should be at least as strong as regular Black Diablos, if not stronger due to being a HC Variant) | Small Country Level+ (Should be at least as strong as other Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho and Dreadking Rathalos) | At least Small Country level+, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to Garuba Daora) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to other large monsters like Rathalos, if not faster due to being known for its fast charges) | Supersonic (Should be at least as fast as a regular Diablos, if not faster due to having more muscle mass) | Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be stronger than the likes of Tetsucabra) | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100, likely far higher | At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class, possibly far higher Durability: City Block level (Can survive a head-long collision with another one of its kind with seemingly no injuries) | City Block level | City Block level | Small Country Level+ | At least Small Country level+ Stamina: High (Capable of fighting several foes for dozens of minutes and sustaining large amounts of damage, and will still be able to fight) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, can easily cover large distances with its charges Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Diablos has -15% resistance, while the average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Ice, a very loud noise is capable of getting a Diablos out of the ground and staggering it when it is underground | Same as regular Diablos, except won't get staggered by loud noises when enraged | Same as regular Black Diablos, except loud noises will instantly send it into its Rage State | Weak to Water, becomes more susceptible to attacks when enraged, but it becomes much faster and more powerful | Weak to Water and Ice Key: Diablos/HC Diablos/Gilded Diablos | Black Diablos | HC Black Diablos | Bloodbath Diablos | Varusaburosu Gallery HC Diablos.png|HC Diablos Gilded Diablos.png|Gilded Diablos MHW-Black Diablos.png|Black Diablos HC Black Diablos.png|HC Black Diablos Massacre Demon Diablos.png|Massacre Demon Diablos Others Notable Wins: Enji Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Enji Todoroki's Profile (HC Black Diablos was pit against Enji Todoroki, and speeds were equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Earth Users Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users